


Waiting for sundown

by ljummen (Vendelin)



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/ljummen
Summary: He’s known Sid for over a decade andnow, after a win against the Kings, is the first time Geno sees how devastatingly beautiful he is.





	Waiting for sundown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/post/174732128665/86-and-90). It was written for the fanfiction trope mash-up. 
> 
> _that-thing-you-roo_ prompted: I didn't mean to turn you on + Unexpected Virgin

Sid is wearing trunks so tight that Geno isn’t even sure they’re actual trunks. If it wasn’t for the obvious beach-themed pattern, he would’ve thought they were boxer-briefs. 

Geno has seen Sid naked more times than he can count, but that’s always been in the locker room, where he’s showered efficiently and then dried off. 

Now, Sid is sprawling on a lounger, his thick thighs on display and there’s a clear outline of his dick through his trunks. Geno swallows and tries to look away, but he can’t. Sid is reading a book about World War II and his hair is curly after swimming in the ocean. He’s long since dried in the heat, but his hair falls in soft curls over his forehead. 

He’s known Sid for over a decade and  _now,_ after a win against the Kings, is the first time Geno sees how devastatingly beautiful he is. 

Sid shifts on the lounger and rolls over on his stomach, still focused on his book. Geno’s mouth dries up and his dick twitches in his trunks—thankfully they’re decidedly less snug than Sid’s. 

Sexy, too. Fuck, he’s nothing like the slender, tall women that usually catch Geno’s eye. He’s always been there and Geno’s never noticed before. He’ll praise Sid’s hockey any day of the week, and he’ll chew the head off anyone who dares to imply that Sid isn’t the best player in the league. He’s just never…

Noticed.

A volleyball to the head brings him back to reality and Horny laughs himself sick where he’s standing barefoot in the sand a few feet away. 

Geno takes the opportunity to get his sudden, raging attraction to Sid out of his head and beat them all at volleyball. 

* * *

 

It works well. He’s more or less back to normal when they’re back at the hotel a couple of hours later, and he washes the sand off his body. 

It’s all fine during dinner, even though he can’t help but notice the way Sid’s hands look so strong and deft. Sid’s just eating his usual steak, having his usual glass of red wine, ordering his usual dessert. Still, Geno is seeing him for the first time. How he chews slowly on occasion, zoning out, as though he’s far away in thought. How his lips turn an even darker shade of red than normal towards the bottom of his glass. 

Watching Sid eat cheesecake is a nightmare. His eyes flutter closed and he’s so focused on his dessert, not partaking in any of the conversations around him. Until he sucks on his spoon and suddenly locks eyes with Geno across the table. 

Fuck. 

“We go to bar,” Geno hears himself say to the rest of the team and pushes away from the table. “Celebrate. Come on.”

He doesn’t go out that often anymore. He’s old and needs a lot more sleep than he did a few years back, but he needs to clear his head with alcohol right now.

That works well too, until Hags leaves for the bathroom and Sid shows up out of nowhere and squeezes into the booth next to Geno. 

“Hi,” he says and he’s too close. Geno can feel his body heat through their clothes. 

“Not think you here,” Geno says.

“I wasn’t, but I changed my mind.” 

Then—and Geno doesn’t think that’s really happened before?—Sid squeezes his thigh, too high for it to be just friendly. But on the other hand, Sid doesn’t always know where those lines go. 

Swallowing, Geno can feel his dick starting to get hard just from having Sid’s fingers that close to where he wants them, and he’s stuck in this booth. 

“You played really well,” Sid says and drinks his beer. It’s a bottle. Sid always drinks beer from bottles. Apparently he likes them better. 

“Thank you,” Geno says. “You play better. Score two goal.” 

“It was mostly luck.”

There’s no such thing as luck when it comes to Sid and his hockey. “Then you lucky for over decade.”

Honking out a laugh, Sid leans into him slightly, and Geno’s brain melts as his body turns hot and liquid. 

“Maybe I am.” 

It’s…survivable, despite his dick being way too interested for sitting next to someone, at least at his age, until Sid tips his head back and downs the rest of his beer. Geno’s gaze sticks to his throat, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. 

Well.  _Fuck_. 

Then, just because things have to get even worse from here, Sid puts a hand on his thigh again. Once again too high. And since Geno is larger than average, there’s no way he’s doesn’t feel Geno’s dick under his fingers. 

“Have to go,” Geno almost-shouts and gets up. He grabs his coat from where it’s been crushed between him and Phil, and holds it in front of his groin as he squeezes past Sid. 

Muttering every curse he knows, in every language he knows, Geno bangs the door to his hotel room closed behind him. His erection has flagged, thankfully, but the confusion is still just as strong. 

He’s always known that he’s into men, but women have been easier to meet. But finding a  _man_  attractive isn’t the confusing part. The confusing part is  _Sid_. 

Geno’s never seen him with anyone. Ever. He doesn’t pick up. Doesn’t date. Always awkwardly declines when someone offers to set him up with anyone—men and women have been on the table, and Sid’s said no to all of them. 

So of course Geno has to discover his interest for someone who doesn’t seem to be interested in anyone in that sense. His own captain. They’ve been friends since they were teenagers. 

Sid just touched his hard dick. 

And knowing Sid, he’s going to want to  _talk_  about it. That’s the weird part. Sid always wants to talk about things. 

Geno is right. He just doesn’t expect to have Sid standing on the other side of his door thirty minutes later. Assuming it’s Rusty having forgotten his charger again, Geno opens in nothing but his underwear. Instead, there’s Sid in his jeans and black t-shirt. 

His eyes are bright and his face flushed, like maybe he decided to walk back from the bar instead of taking a cab like Geno. It’s not that far, and Geno knows that Sid likes walking when he can. He’s a complete mystery. 

“Hi,” Sid says, staring at Geno openly like this isn’t the most awkward moment they’ve had so far during their years of knowing each other. 

“What you want?” Geno asks. 

Swallowing, Sid looks to the side for a moment and then glances past Geno’s shoulder. “Can I come in?” 

No. He wants to say no. But he can’t. “Okay.”

He pulls on the t-shirt lying on the desk chair. It’s inside out, but at least he’s less naked. 

Sid sits down on the edge of his bed and bites his bottom lip. If there’s a god, he was in a good mood when he gave Sid his mouth, that’s for sure. 

“Sorry,” Geno says when Sid’s been silent for too long. 

“For what?”

“For what happen in bar. Not mean to. Not know what happen.” 

Sid swallows again and his cheeks color. “I wasn’t sure if I was mistaken or not.” 

“No.”

“I’m sorry,” Sid says.

“Why you sorry?” It doesn’t make any sense.

“I shouldn’t have…it’s not okay that I touched you there. I didn’t mean to, but it’s inappropriate and, you know, I should’ve asked first.”

Geno’s train of thoughts stops. “Ask first?”

Sid flushes darker. “Not like that. I—Never mind. I’ve had too much to drink.” 

“Not angry with you,” Geno says. “Is my fault. It come from nowhere. Maybe it pass? I’m promise it won’t affect hockey or team.”

Sid blinks up at him. “I’m not following?” 

“Is my fault. For get turn on.”

“That can happen to anyone, G.” 

“Is not just random get hard, Sid.” Geno sighs and rubs a palm over his face. “Is you. I see you. Get hard. Three time today.”

Sid opens his mouth and then closes it again. He’s staring at Geno like he’s someone new. 

“I turn you on?” he asks, finally, and it’s the last thing Geno thought he’d say.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sid blurts.

Laughing humorlessly, Geno shrugs. 

“Why do I turn you on?” Sid presses. “I mean, are you interested in me?”

“Can’t just ask that.”

“Why not?” 

“What you do if I’m say yes?”

Sid looks away again. “I guess I’d say that I’ve been in love with you since I saw you standing in Mario’s house when you first came to Pittsburgh.” 

It’s so far away from what Geno thought his conversation was going, that he’s not sure he got it right. He can’t have. 

“What?”

Sid smiles slightly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “When I saw you standing there, with your beat up backpack, looking like you hadn’t slept in a week, I fell in love with you. I’ve been in love with you ever since.”

“You never say,” is all the English Geno can come up with.

“You’ve had girlfriends, more or less always, since then.” Sid shrugs. “Or you’ve been dating someone. Or said that you’re staying away from relationships for a while, and then started dating someone anyway. This is the first time during the years that I’ve known you, that you’ve been single for more than a month at a time.”

So maybe Geno isn’t that great at being alone. So what?

“Okay,” he says instead. And then, as the slow realization creeps up his spine, his fingers start to tremble. “You love me?”

Sid rolls his eyes. “I just told you a hundred times.”

“Was more like three time.”

Shrugging, Sid looks down at his shoes. “Whatever.” 

“You want date?” 

“That’s not a good idea,” Sid sighs.

“Is not what I’m ask.”

Sid looks at him for a long time. He’s got the most gorgeous color to his eyes. “Yeah, I wanna date you.”

“Okay.” Geno nods and sits down next to Sid on the bed. “I’m ask because I never see you date. Not know if is a thing you don’t like.”

At that, Sid turns the darkest shade of red yet, and it doesn’t make sense. 

“What?” Geno prompts, when he doesn’t say anything.

“It’s because I haven’t.” Sid clears his throat. “I never saw the point when I had feelings for you.”

“Is fine.” Geno expects the color to fade from Sid’s cheeks, but it stays. “Not everyone need relationship for sex.”

Sid stares at Geno’s feet and he resists curling his toes under the scrutiny. “Yeah. I didn’t really…see the point in that, either.”

It takes a moment before the meaning of Sid’s words sinks in. So he hasn’t had sex with anyone? 

“You virgin?” Geno asks, just to make sure. He recognizes the frustrated cut of Sid’s jaw as he grinds his teeth. 

“Does it matter?”

Reaching out, Geno puts his hand over Sid’s on the mattress between them. “Only matter for let you decide pace.” 

As if such an unimportant thing as sexual experience would ever keep him from dating Sid. 

“Also so I’m not assume you know everything.”

Sid rolls his eyes, not entirely able to hide his smile. “I’ve got an internet connection. And sex toys. I’ve got a pretty good idea of how it works.” 

Geno pushes away those mental images for later. For when he’s alone in bed. Or in the shower. “You kill me.”

Sid grins at him then, and suddenly he’s so much like himself years ago. “You’d be so lucky.” 

“Dinner in New York, Thursday, after game.” 

Sid’s grin softens into a smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
